primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Terror Bird
The Terror Birds were large carnivorous birds. In Primeval Episode 3.6 A flock of Terror Birds came through an Anomaly to a rural war cabin in 1938. They apparently killed John Mortimer's scientific team after the team encountered the Birds in the woods, and then disappeared. When the war cabin Anomaly reopens in 2009, the Terror Birds come through again and attack Danny Quinn, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Sarah Page. The team manage to use a snare trap to contain one, blow another Bird up by tricking it into running over a landmine, and another is decapitated by a wheel spinner from an exploding car. The team then retreat to the war cabin, and the other Terror Birds attack and begin to break inside. However, just before the Birds manage to reach the team inside, a recording of a Terror Bird distress call draws the Birds back through the Anomaly, which closes shortly after. . (Episode 3.6).]] Episode 4.7 A Terror Bird kills and drags a prison tourist through a satellite Anomaly which opens up in a prison. The ARC team soon arrives at the prison and locks the Anomaly. However, due to a forcibly-merged pair of Anomalies, satellite Anomalies continue to appear. The Terror Bird returns through the merged Anomalies right in front of Connor, Abby and Becker, who scare it back through using EMDs. The Terror Bird soon comes back through a satellite Anomaly in a storage closet, but returns through before the satellite Anomaly closes. As Connor, Abby and Matt discuss the situation, the Terror Bird enters the room, having come back through another satellite Anomaly. The Bird ignores them and travels through the original Anomaly. . (Episode 4.7)]] Later, while the team are searching for Patrick in the main room of the prison, the Terror Bird comes back and runs into the prison dungeon. Connor and Abby chase after the creature and locate it inside a room. Along with Danny, they slowly spread out, and the Bird attacks Abby. Danny coaxes the bird towards him and then beats it back through a satellite Anomaly with Molly. The Terror Bird is sent to another part of the prison where Matt hads Patrick cornered and shoots it down. The Bird is then locked away in storage cupboard. Soon Patrick returns to the prison after escaping the ARC with Emily held captive. He unlocks the Pliocene Anomaly and forces open the storage cupboard, leaving Emily to be killed by the Terror Bird. But Emily is able to beat the Terror Bird unconscious with Molly, to Matt and Danny's surprise when they arrive. It was presumably returned through the Anomaly shortly afterwards. In Primeval: New World The North American Anomaly Research team will encounter Terror Birds. They have been identified as Titanis walleri. Trivia *The terror birds in series 4 are slightly different in colouration than the ones from series 3. This could simply be due to sexual dimorphism, with the birds in series 3 possibly being female, and the ones in series 4 being male. Category:Creatures Category:Birds Category:Pleistocene creatures Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:New World Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures